


Arachnophobia

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Arachnophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you don’t like (bug/animal) so i bought a realistic rubber one and left it for you to find except now you’re crying/screaming and omg i’m so sorry i didn’t mean it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Written after an anon prompt I got on tumblr! :)

“Vic! In here! Now!!”

Vic got a flashback to his teenage years and to the moments when his mother had found out about something he had done. But knowing that the yelling wasn’t coming from his mother but instead from his boyfriend Kellin, Vic already had a pretty good guess what it was all about.

Lazily he stood up from the couch, heading towards the kitchen where the voice had came from.

“Hurry before it escapes!” Kellin yelled again.

“Chill, I’m coming,” Vic said as he rounded the corner and saw Kellin standing on a chair, staring intensely at a spot on the floor.

And sure enough, as Vic had suspected, there was a spider. The bug wasn’t even that big, barely the size of a thumbnail when measured from the tip of it’s leg to the tip of the opposite leg.

But that didn’t matter to Kellin, who seemed to think that even the smallest of spiders had the ability to kill him. Or something. Whatever the reason was, Vic knew that Kellin was terrified of spiders. He had what they call arachnophobia, a fear of spiders.

Vic took a paper towel and killed the spider, taking it to the toilet to flush it down. Kellin was paranoid that if Vic were to throw it in the trash instead, the spider would crawl out of it at some point, no matter how often Vic told him it was dead.

“It’s safe now,” Vic called as he went back to the kitchen where Kellin was already climbing down from the chair. He seemed to still be on edge, even after the spider was nowhere to be seen.

“You flushed it down?” Kellin asked to make sure.

“Yes, it’s gone,” Vic reassured, walking to Kellin and giving him a quick peck on the lips. “I need to go meet my parents now. Are you going to survive?”

“Yes, I’m not a child,” Kellin said defensively.

“Really?” Vic joked. “You sounded like one earlier.”

“Shut up,” Kellin mumbled, giving Vic an angry look, that didn’t quite convince Vic.

“It’s true,” Vic said, walking away from the kitchen and towards the door.

“It’s not!” Kellin shouted after him.

“It is! Bye!” Vic yelled and shut the door, not giving Kellin an opportunity to protest.

-.-.-

Vic’s visit to his parents’ house had ended up being a bit longer than expected, and as he returned home it was quite late. The lights in the apartment were down, and Kellin appeared to be sleeping.

At first Vic made his way to their bathroom, digging his pocket on the way there. From his pocket he found a fake spider, about twice the size of the one he had killed earlier today.

It was halloween time, and Vic’s mother loved to decorate the house for every holiday, no matter how small. Vic had noticed the spider on one of the fake webs, and had immediately came up with a plan.

He placed the spider in the bathtub, in a place where Kellin would notice it if he were to take a shower. He left the shower curtain open so it could be seen from the sink as well, too impatient to wait until tomorrow evening when Kellin would most likely take a shower next.

After that Vic got ready to bed, excited to find out Kellin’s reaction tomorrow.

-.-.-  


Vic woke up with a start, his heart beating in his ears and his body tense. A shrill scream was sounding through the apartment.

“Kellin?!” He screamed, scrambling to stand up from the bed and starting to head towards the noise. “What’s wrong?!”

He turned on the lights and found Kellin from the hallway, breathing heavily and staring with wide eyes at nothing in particular, tears streaming down his face.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Vic asked the shaken up boy, standing in front of him and taking his shaking hands in his own, trying to meet Kellin’s eyes. Vic noticed that Kellin’s hands were wet, making the situation even more confusing.

“There’s a…,” Kellin started, blinking rapidly and trying to compose himself. “There’s a huge spider in the bathtub,” he finished, closing his eyes as a shiver ran through him.

Vic opened his mouth, feeling the tension leave his body. There was no real danger, no one was hurt, Kellin had just found the fake spider Vic had hidden earlier. In his half asleep state, Vic had completely forgotten the prank he had set up.  

Once the initial relief was over, Vic started to feel guilty. How was he supposed to explain this to Kellin? What had felt like a good idea mere hours ago, now seemed like the worst decision ever. Kellin was still shaking, his body tense with fear and his rapid breathing shaky and heavy.

“I’m sorry,” Vic said with a guilty expression.

Kellin just looked at him with confusion, until Vic took a step towards the closed bathroom door. Vic opened the door and immediately noticed Kellin moving further away from the bathroom, staring at the doorway intently in case the spider were to run out.

Vic walked to the tub, picking up the spider that had no way of running anywhere, since it was made of rubber. He held it in his hand as he walked back to the hall, seeing Kellin let out a scream and cower away at the sight of it in Vic’s hand.

“Don’t bring it in here!” He shouted, the tears starting up again as he took steps away at the same pace Vic was walking towards him.

Vic stopped walking, careful not to scare his boyfriend even more. It pained him to see Kellin like this and knowing it was completely his fault. How could he make him feel this way, on purpose even? Vic was so ashamed.

“Kells, it’s not real,” he said softly, squeezing the toy in his fist and then letting go, showing that the toy remained in the same shape and didn’t “die”.

Kellin looked confused, calming down a bit but still staying away from Vic, “What?”

“It was just a prank, and I’m so so sorry,” Vic said trying to salvage the situation.

“You…” Kellin started, his expression turning to one of disbelief as he understood the situation. “I can’t believe you!”

Vic watched helplessly as Kellin turned around and went to their bedroom, not giving Vic a chance to explain.

Vic threw the toy on the floor, going to follow Kellin but then thought again. Did he really want to leave the spider here, and risk scaring Kellin again? He picked the toy up and took it to the bathroom, throwing it in the trash. There was no way he’d need it anymore. He even took precautions and threw some paper in the bin as well, hiding the spider completely. Once he was absolutely sure Kellin wouldn’t see the toy ever again, he went back to their bedroom, shutting the lights on his way.

Kellin was lying on his side, facing away from Vic and pretending to be asleep.

Wordlessly, Vic slipped in the bed next to Kellin. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he opted for leaving some space between them, figuring it was best to let Kellin calm down a bit before trying to explain himself again. Maybe it would be better to wait until morning.

That thought was abandoned as soon as Vic heard the quiet sniffles coming from Kellin’s side of the bed. It broke his heart to know that he was the sole reason behind it, and he knew he had to do something to make the situation better.

He scooted closer, putting his hand on Kellin’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, “Kells…”

“No,” Kellin said with a wavering voice, shrugging Vic’s hand from his shoulder. “I can’t believe what you did.”

The rejection made Vic feel even more miserable. Knowing he was the reason Kellin was upset and he couldn’t comfort him left him feeling helpless. All he could do was try to explain, and hope that Kellin could forgive him. “Let me explain,” he said weakly.

“What is there to explain?” Kellin said harshly, turning around to face Vic. The dim lighting coming through the thin curtain on the window was enough to allow Vic to see the hard look on Kellin’s tear stained face.

Vic was speechless at such a quick turn of events, so Kellin continued.

“You don’t need to explain, I understand very well. You know I’m terrified of spiders. Yet you knowingly went and bought a real looking toy spider, placing it in a place you knew it’d see it. Your intention was to make me scared,” Kellin concluded, sitting up on the bed now. “Guess what? You succeeded! Congratulations.”

“I’m sorry,” Vic said, finding his own voice wavering a bit. He sat up as well before continuing, “I don’t know what I thought. It was a stupid idea. I didn’t know you’d be so terrified, I’d never intentionally make you cry, you have to believe me when I say that.”

“Then why did you do it?” Kellin asked, letting his accusing tone drop a bit.  

Vic thought about it before answering. Honestly, he had thought it would be funny, it would give Kellin a little scare the both of them would laugh about afterwards. But somehow saying ‘I thought it would be funny’, didn’t seem appropriate for the situation.

“I didn’t think it through,” he settled to say.

Kellin didn’t say anything as he kept looking at Vic, studying the apologetic look on his face and seeming to be thinking something.

“Kells I love you,” Vic said, desperate to make Kellin see that he truly meant it when he said he was sorry. “Do you honestly think I would have done this if I knew you’d be that scared? You think I’d do that to you?”

Kellin let out a sigh, “No… Of course not.”

Vic felt the relief wash over him at Kellin’s words. He was slowly giving in.

“But I want you to see how wrong what you did was,” Kellin said. “I was half asleep, going to use the bathroom in the middle of the night and as I’m about to dry my hands I see this huge spider in the tub next to the towel. I nearly had a heart attack. It was huge and I was so close to it and I was afraid it would have jumped on me. I can’t remember when was the last time I was that afraid.”

“I know,” Vic said, swallowing thickly. “And I really regret doing it. I’m so sorry Kellin. What can I do to make you forgive me?”

“Promise me you’ll never do something like that again,” Kellin said. “And from now on, whenever I ask you to kill a spider for me, you won’t make fun of me. At all. Or I’ll make your worst nightmares real.”

“I promise,” Vic said in a heartbeat.

“Good,” Kellin said in a softer tone and moved closer, hugging Vic.

Vic hugged back just as tightly, mumbling into Kellin’s shoulder, “Am I forgiven now?”

“You’re forgiven,” Kellin replied, running his hand up and down Vic’s back.

“We should probably go back to sleep, it’s like the middle of the night right now,” Vic said after a while.

“Yeah,” Kellin replied, but neither of them made a move to lay back down.

“Okay seriously we need to go to sleep or I’ll fall asleep on you,” Vic said after a while, unwrapping his arms from around Kellin.

Kellin let out a whine and hugged closer to Vic, not letting go.

Not having any other options, Vic fell back down on the bed, taking Kellin with him. The two adjusted their positions so that their embrace was a bit more comfy, and Vic pulled the blanket over them. He looked at Kellin who had his eyes closed, seemingly on the verge of falling asleep. Vic wasn’t surprised by it, it had been quite an exhausting night for Kellin.

“Goodnight Kells, I love you.” Vic said, closing his eyes and not expecting a reply from the sleeping boy. To his surprise, he got one.

“Love you too Vic,” Kellin said softly, so quietly Vic almost missed it, before both of them fell asleep.

 


End file.
